Most docks today are not equipped with cargo assist devices to help users to load or unload cargo from a boat. For example, loading a cargo onto a boat may require a person to lift the cargo onto a boat while standing on the edge of the dock and leaning towards the boat. This creates a dangerous situation because the user may lose balance while carrying the cargo and thus may fall into the water between the dock and the boat. In other situations, loading a cargo onto a boat may require two persons: one on the dock to hand the cargo and another on the boat to receive the cargo. Unloading a cargo may also present similar problems and issues.
This disclosure describes devices and systems that are intended to address at least some issues discussed above and/or other issues.